


they're too cute

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: a song of ice and fire [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, Multi, Natsu falls asleep on Gray, Non-Binary Natsu Dragneel, Sleeping Together, cute gratsu, people in love (nb natsu remember?? xD), they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: They were so cute when they were asleep.Another ask from the amazing oceanwaves-blog!





	they're too cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oceanewave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/gifts).



Natsu’s eyes were closed. 

Gray grinned, leaning forwards and angling his phone to get the perfect shot.

He looked at the picture. Natsu looked absolutely ravishing. Golden sunlight filtered through the window and shone on their hair and skin, lighting it all up. The excited grin or the determined frown they usually wore was absent, for once giving way to a peaceful, calm expression, eyes closed, no crease in their forehead. Gray leaned over and kissed the pink locks gently.

“You’re so cute, Natsu,” he murmured. “I wish that you’ll always be able to find this peace,”

Gray clicked a few buttons, sending the picture to their group of friends.

A dozen replies flooded his phone in an instant - “Oh, they’re so adorable!” “Holy shit, that’s  _Natsu?!_ ” and so on.

Gray smiled at the tiny pink ball on the couch.

_They’re so cute when they’re asleep._


End file.
